Safe and Sound
by MlleLauChan
Summary: Il n'a pensé qu'à Nami dans l'urgence, il se fiche bien de sa propre vie. Pourtant, elle y accorde de l'importance. La réponse se cache dans les premières lueurs de l'aube. A ce moment-là, elle espère qu'il sera sain et sauf.


Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece appartient à Oda.  
Rating : K +  
Setting : Après les deux de séparations et l'île des hommes-poissons.  
Pairing : Sanji x Nami.  
Ndla : Je crois en avoir parlé précédemment mais cette Song Fic m'a été inspiré de "**Safe and Sound**" de Taylor Swift. Je vous conseille de l'écouter en lisant [conseille seulement, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose de plus rassurez-vous… Quoique.] Au départ, ce n'était pas sensée être une Song Fic puis j'ai remarqué qu'elle n'en serait que plus belle en la faisant passer d'OS à Song Fic. Ouiii je sais ça m'en fait trois au compteur et toujours pour du SaNa mais vous savez quoi ? Je les trouve juste trop chou alors... I don't care !

Sur ce... Bonne lecture !

\*/

**Safe and Sound**

Rien à faire. Ces perles d'eau roulaient sans discontinuer sur ses joues, filant vers son menton pour s'échouer sur la peau pâle. Sa peau.

Elle saisit sa main, de sorte à sentir le dos de sa main sur sa paume. Ses doigts glissèrent entre les siens. Ses épaules tremblaient. Elle avait si peur…

Il eut un sourire, parcourant maladroitement les cheveux roux de la belle.

Elle avait eut tord. Pire ! Elle avait agit en enfant, en parfaite idiote.

Si seulement… Si seulement elle avait eut le courage. Elle avait toujours peur, fuyait ce qu'elle prenait pour de l'adversité, en n'importe quel domaine que ce soit. La jeune femme n'avait pas voulu regarder la vérité en face et le résultat était là, sous ses yeux. Impuissante, comme à chaque fois, elle allait encore subir et attendre.

― Nami ?

Arrêter de pleurer. Maintenant. Arrêter pour qu'il ne la console pas. Pour qu'il pense enfin à lui avant de penser à elle.

Elle eut un sourire dénué de sincérité.

― J'ai appelé Chopper. Lui, Luffy et les autres vont venir c'est certain.

C'était faux. Ils viendraient trop tard. Le soleil se montrait à peine à l'horizon. Bien que l'amertume du sang dominait toute autre odeur et que tout deux étaient sur une plage, ils étaient à l'autre bout de l'île. Tout était de sa faute.

Non ! Surtout ne pas le penser. Ne pas le dire. Elle avait l'impression qu'il lui en voudrait rien qu'à cette pensée.

Elle ajouta, maîtrisant de justesse sa voix pour garder l'intonation confiante qu'elle lui donnait.

― Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ?

Malgré la faible lumière qui émanait de l'astre solaire, elle s'aperçut qu'il avait plongé son regard dans le sien. Ce sourire, faible, mais déjà d'une sérénité réservée au mort…

― Chantes s'il te plait.

Sa demande l'étonnait. Chanter. Elle ? La belle navigatrice ne se connaissait pas de talents particuliers en chant et était certaine que sa voix serait désagréable à entendre. Et puis, elle ne connaissait que peu de chanson par cœur…

En fait, elle n'en connaissait qu'une.

Nami comprit qu'il voulait combler cet horrible silence. Que chanter serait peut-être un moyen pour eux d'oublier la fatalité.

Ignorant volontairement le sang qui s'écoulait des nombreuses plaies, il fit une vaine tentative pour se redresser et abandonna dès qu'elle se racla la gorge. Puisque, pour une fois, il lui demandait une faveur, elle le ferait. Elle chanterait.

**I remember tears streaming down your face**  
**When I said, "I'll never let you go"****_  
_**

Non elle ne l'abandonnerait pas. Ils viendraient, ils le sauveraient. Elle avait trop de choses à se faire pardonner. Trop de choses à lui dire.

Il lui avait manqué autant que les autres, il faisait partie intégrante de son monde. Qu'il disparaisse et c'était une part de son monde qui s'effondrerait. Elle ne pouvait pas le tolérer.

Les ténèbres les couvraient petit à petit de son épais et funeste voile. Les griffes de la nuit s'étaient plantées, ancrées en eux pour mieux les tenir. Pour maintenir cette angoisse qui alourdissait l'air, qui le rendait plus froid. Aussi impitoyable que la mort.

**When all those shadows almost killed your light**  
**I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone**

Cette supplique avait été silencieuse mais quand il avait été blessé, gisant à terre, elle avait eut le réflexe de partir pour demander de l'aide. Il avait attrapé son poignet.

Personne d'autre que leurs compagnons ne viendrait les aider. Ils étaient des pirates. On les laisserait mourir. Ils étaient considérés le plus souvent comme des nuisibles qui ne savaient que faire le mal. Déshumanisé par ces ignorants, ils ne pouvaient compter que sur eux.

Habituellement, cela ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. Elle les avait, eux. Néanmoins dans ce genre de situation, Nami se rendait compte que cet état de fait se retournait contre eux.

L'espoir, l'assurance, la confiance en soi… Tout cela…

**But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**

Elle n'avait été qu'une imbécile. Il lui avait déclaré sa flamme. Elle s'était enfuie.

Nami s'était enfuie et s'était isolée. Pleurant sur son cœur hésitant et pourtant amoureux, elle avait été surprise par des chasseurs de prime. Ne voyant pas seulement en elle la pirate qui valait son pesant d'or mais aussi la femme séduisante qu'elle n'avait cessé d'être, la jeune navigatrice aurait été perdu sans lui.

Il l'avait suivi et s'était débarrassé de la dizaine de chasseurs qui avaient menacé la jeune femme.

Elle avait eut le malheur de résister. Juste avant son intervention, il avait osé…

**Just close your eyes**  
**The sun is going down**

Bientôt tout s'éteindrait. Ils seraient seuls dans la pénombre. Elle pesta mentalement contre ce traître d'astre solaire. Il ne leur resterait plus que la Lune, cette sœur si froide et dévastée par le temps.

Elle était synonyme de désespoir, de chagrin et de solitude. Combien de fois Nami l'avait contemplée durant ces dix dernières années, seule, en se demandant ce que lui réservait l'avenir ? Sous le joug d'Arlong puis échouée sur Weatheria, cette question l'avait hanté sans répit.

Mais maintenant… Maintenant l'équipage était à nouveau réunit. Il n'avait pas le droit de partir prématurément. Elle lui en voudrait. La belle navigatrice ne pouvait pas le supporter. Qu'il ose partir sans qu'elle ait donné sa réponse pour voir ! Elle le traquerait jusqu'en enfer, accompagnée par l'équipage entier pour le ramener et lui botter les fesses.

Il le savait, il en était conscient, c'est pourquoi il se battait et jetait toutes ses forces dans cette bataille qui pourrait être la dernière

**You'll be all right**  
**No one can hurt you now**

Son bras entoura les épaules du jeune homme et Nami le serra contre elle. Tout irait bien. Chopper allait venir les chercher. Si ce n'était lui le premier, ce serait Zoro ou Luffy. Il pourrait être transporté jusqu'au Sunny.

Il aurait une chance de vivre et de poursuivre l'aventure avec eux.

Partir, ne pas partir ? Sa vie était sur le fil, il suffisait de le couper pour qu'elle s'interrompe. Il devait rester ! Au moins pour lui laisser une chance de le morigéné pour ce comportement qu'elle ne cautionnait pas.

Comment pouvait-il abandonner son rêve pour qu'elle vive le sien ? Il devait payer pour avoir prit une telle décision !

Mais malgré tout… Elle…

**Come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound**

C'était évident. A l'aube, tout serait terminé. Soit il s'en tirait soit elle haïrait la mer. Ces prunelles avaient ceci de merveilleux qu'il suffisait d'y plonger pour se croire en pleine mer mais s'il mourrait, ce sentiment incomparable s'éteindrait avec lui.

A aucun prix, elle ne le voulait.

Elle était outrée qu'il puisse avoir pensé, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, de perdre la vie pour elle. Nami n'avait jamais sérieusement envisagé cette possibilité. Aucun de ses compagnons ne devait y songer, elle voulait vivre cette aventure avec eux au grand complet. Qu'allait-il se passer s'il manquait l'un d'eux ?

Sa bulle qui constituait son monde ne devait pas éclater une nouvelle fois. Ils s'étaient retrouvés, ce n'était pas pour perdre l'un d'entre eux.

**Don't you dare look out your window darling**  
**Everything's on fire**

Il l'avait toujours protégée. Il avait simplement voulu être honnête avec elle en lui avouant cet amour sincère qui le consumait petit à petit, à force d'attendre.

Cette impression de sécurité qu'elle ressentait quand il était auprès d'elle. Elle l'affectionnait, ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Quand elle y repensait, cela la ramenait à cette sécurité que lui offrait Belmer quand elle était encore en vie. Mais ce que lui apportait le jeune pirate avait quelque chose en plus qu'elle n'avait pu définir avant ce soir.

Au moment même où il s'était prit ce coup d'épée à sa place.

Elle avait cru que son cœur s'était arrêté en voyant le jeune homme s'effondrer. Chuter pour se relever, pour la protéger comme si sa vie valait moins que la sienne. Il avait chu une seconde fois dès que les chasseurs de pirate avaient été mis hors d'état de nuire.

**The war outside our door keeps raging on**  
**Hold onto this lullaby**

La jeune navigatrice avait la sensation que grâce à cette chanson, elle extériorisait tout ce qu'elle voulait lui dire à présent. Nami lui transmettait tout les sentiments qu'elle avait longtemps contenu. Confiné dans son cœur en croyant que tout resterait secret.

Cette chanson, elle avait entendu Belmer la chanté maintes fois lorsque Nami devait se rendormir après un cauchemar. La petite fille qu'elle avait été alors s'assoupissait rassurée. Cette certitude qu'on ne serait pas seul à son réveil devait y être pour quelque chose. Une fois Belmer décédée, ce fut Nojiko qui la lui avait chantée. De rare fois lors de la longue période d'incertitudes et d'angoisse qui l'avait prise quand elle revenait de ses voyages.

A présent, c'était elle qui devait jouer le rôle de baume apaisant. La navigatrice en aurait été ravie si elle n'avait pas la vie de son compagnon entre ses mains.

**Even when the music's gone**

Il ferma les yeux, apaisé par ce chant. Il ne pouvait lutter contre la torpeur. Allongé sur les genoux de la belle navigatrice, cette voix qui dissipait toutes ses craintes, comment y résister ?

Elle cessa de chanter, ses larmes traçant leur sillon dans la poussière qui recouvrait son visage.

― Sanji ?

Il saisit la main encore libre de la jeune femme et la serra. Tant qu'il maintenait cette pression, elle serait assuré que l'espoir était encore permit.

Même si le liquide vermeil filait entre les grains de sable, s'infiltrant pour mieux les colorer.

Nami reprit courageusement, posant sa main sur le front brûlant du cuisinier de l'équipage.

**Just close your eyes**  
**The sun is going down**

Elle voulait hurler sa rage et son amour. Son désespoir et son impatience.

Qu'est-ce que fichait Chopper ? Il lui avait assuré qu'il viendrait le plus vite possible et avait raccroché précipitamment. Elle avait entendu l'agitation qui s'était emparé de l'équipage. Ils devaient être tous à leur recherche. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ? Nami avait insisté sur l'urgence de la situation.

Elle poursuivit, se concentrant sur l'émotion qui transparaissait dans les paroles.

**You'll be all right**  
**No one can hurt you now**

Le silence. Le plus terrible des fléaux à présent. Elle s'arrêtait quelques secondes, par simple vérification. Mais personne ne venait. Pas un bruit.

Elle regrettait presque de ne pas être partie demander de l'aide. Il y aurait bien eut une âme secourable pour l'aider. Peut-être que Sanji avait voulu l'empêcher de tomber dans un autre guet-apens. Seule dans la ville, elle n'aurait pas fait long feu et le jeune cuisinier se serait sûrement tué en essayant de la retrouver une seconde fois.

Il fallait qu'elle reste ici. Nami ne pouvait tolérer l'idée de le laisser souffrir seul.

**Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound**

Ils viendraient. Elle regrettait son emportement. Même s'ils ne s'appréciaient pas, Zoro ne pourrait pas abandonner son « rival » à cet injuste destin. Luffy ne laisserait certainement pas son cuisinier mourir. Chopper, Usopp, Brook, Franky… Ils pleureraient tous. Robin partagerait leur peine avec la discrétion qui l'avait toujours caractérisée. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas autant que les autres mais elle voulait rester forte. Nami le savait, elle le ferait au moins pour son amie.

Pourquoi avoir de si funestes pensées ? Sanji allait vivre ! Il découvrirait All Blue. Elle l'y aiderait. Elle serait la première à placer cette mer sur une carte.

**Just close your eyes**  
**You'll be alright**

Sa voix avait dérapé sur la fin. Comme si son souffle avait soudainement manqué. La pression s'affaiblissait, elle resserra ses doigts, si fort qu'une douleur, minime comparée à celle qu'il ressentait déjà, devait lui être parvenue.

Elle poursuivit. Sa voix comme un phare qui le garderait sous la lumière. Il ne devait pas s'éteindre. Jamais.

Elle les entendait s'approcher, quelques éclats de voix au loin. Peut-être était-ce trop tard, elle sentait de moins en moins la pression de la main de son compagnon. Son souffle était si faible toutefois elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer.

Du moment qu'il était en vie, l'espoir ne pouvait périr. Cette soirée et cette nuit seraient sans doute les pires de sa vie de pirate.

A travers cette chanson, elle tentait de se convaincre. Ce chant était le fil d'Ariane qui aiderait son compagnon a trouvé la sortie de cet enfer. A rester en vie.

Elle ne désirait qu'une chose…

**Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound**

\*/

Nous voici à la fin, je ne dévoilerais pas le fin mot de l'histoire, j'ai donné assez d'éléments pour que vous deviniez. L'interprétation étant subjective, je vous laisse le loisir de réfléchir.

A bientôt, laissez une petite review si le cœur vous en dit et nous nous donnons rendez-vous à... la prochaine fiction écrite par votre serviteur et qui trouvera grâce à vos yeux !


End file.
